


Misunderstanding

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Olivia and Jordan’s birthday party is a disaster and results in a misunderstanding that Asher is desperate to fix.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Misunderstanding

Olivia and Jordan’s birthday party had been a complete disaster. Layla ended up screaming at Olivia. Layla didn’t need or want her help, and she had done just fine when they weren’t friends. Then Layla lashed out at Spencer. Asher knew that everyone just wanted to help Layla, but she clearly didn’t want it.

Asher volunteered to go talk to her. He knew what it was like to have a missing parent and the pain that came with it. He also had some experience with depression. What he didn’t count on was Layla kissing him.

He was shocked. All he had wanted to do was talk, but after they hugged she leaned in and kissed him. As soon as the kiss was over, he made sure she knew that while he still cared about her, he had feelings for someone else.

Asher waited until Layla’s dad came to get her, and then he headed back to Olivia’s. He wanted to check on her, but to his surprise Olivia wasn’t there. But Spencer was, and he looked furious.

“You kissed Layla?” he asked, but it was clear he wasn’t asking.

“How did you...”

“I saw you all! I went over to see if Layla’s dad was back yet, and I saw you. I trusted you, Asher.”

Asher knew he and Spencer hadn’t gotten off to the best start, but he thought Spencer knew by now that he wasn’t trying to steal Layla.

“She kissed me, Spencer. And as soon as it was over she knew it was a mistake.”

“Really? You don’t have any feelings for her?”

“No! Layla’s not the one I have feelings for!”

Just then Jordan came running down the stairs and asked Asher if he had seen Olivia. 

“No, that’s why I came over here. I wanted to check on her.”

Jordan looked worried. “She left here after Spencer came back. She said she needed to go to a meeting, but she should be back by now.”

“Wait,” he said, turning toward Spencer, “Did you tell her about Layla and me?”

“I’m sorry. She could tell I was mad, and—“

“God, Spencer,” he said angrily, and he slapped his hand down on the table. This night really couldn’t get any worse. “Okay,” he said, collecting himself. “I’m going to go look for her.”

Jordan wanted to go look, too, but Asher only agreed if they rode together. He knew Jordan had been drinking earlier and the last thing they all needed was for him to get into an accident. They told Spencer to stay there in case Olivia came back.

Jordan and Asher drove to every place they could think of, but they couldn’t find Olivia.

“Where is she? I hate that she’s had such a terrible birthday.”

“Well, luckily for you today isn’t her actual birthday. You’ve got two days to come up with something better than this so-called party tonight. I know this because my birthday is also in two days. I expect a nice gift. I’ll also take cash.”

Asher gave Jordan a small smile. He appreciated Jordan’s attempt at lightening the mood. 

“Hey, Asher,” Jordan said, his tone becoming serious again, “Before when you told Spencer that Layla wasn’t the one you have feelings for..... It’s Liv, right? You like her.”

“Yeah. Listen, I—” He was interrupted by Jordan’s phone which was a relief because Asher didn’t even know what he was going to say.

“Spencer says she’s at the all night diner. The same one Layla went to when she didn’t want to go home. And he explained everything to her.”

Asher sighed in relief. “Thank God.”

Olivia was actually sitting outside the diner when they showed up. Asher told Jordan to stay in the car as he wanted to talk to her first. When he walked up to her he could see that her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked miserable.

“Hey,” he said, sitting down next to her. “You okay?”

“No, but I will be.”

“Jordan and I have been driving around trying to find you. I was worried.”

“Spencer told me. He also told me that the kiss was just a misunderstanding?”

He nodded and moved even closer so that his shoulder was touching hers. “I just wanted to help her. I don’t have any romantic feelings toward her.”

She still needed more convincing. She needed reassurance her heart wouldn’t be broken. “It would be okay. I can’t blame you if you did. I’m just grateful you helped her.”

“I only care about Layla as a friend. I like you, Liv.”

She smiled, and for the first time today she thought she actually might be okay. “I like you, too.”

“Listen,” he said, his fingers grazing over her wrist, “All I want to do is kiss you right now, but Jordan’s in the car, and he’s probably watching us.”

“Yeah, it’s probably not a good idea for our first kiss, well our first real kiss, to be in front of my brother.”

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m sorry your birthday party was so awful. But I’ll make it up to you.”

“My real birthday’s in two days,” she said, grinning.

“So I’ve heard. From Jordan.”

And as if on cue Jordan got out of the car and walked toward them. “I hate to break up this reunion, but I would like to go home at some point tonight.”

Olivia and Asher glanced at each other both thinking the same thing. Leave it to Jordan to make this night about him. 

“Besides,” Jordan added, “Asher has to go home and think about what he’s going to get us for our birthdays.”

Olivia shook her head, a small smile forming. “You don’t have to buy me anything.”

“I think Jordan disagrees. But I do have a few ideas.”

“Like what?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he said. He loved teasing her. He would have to come up with something pretty great. But for now he just needed to get her home safely.

“Come on,” Asher said, helping Olivia up off the bench. “I’ll take you both home.”

As Asher and Olivia walked to the car he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest. Before they got in, Jordan asked if she really was okay. He echoed what Asher had said earlier about being worried about her.

She looked over at Asher and knew that she was okay. She was more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so nervous/anxious to see what will actually happen at Olivia and Jordan’s party on tomorrow’s episode. This is just an idea on what could happen. As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
